What the
by SUPAfan
Summary: Kyle's super happy! Chum Chum's loving YO! BOOG IS WORKING AND LENNY'S NOT! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE FANBOY WAS GONE! Oneshot, some ChumChum X Yo


Fanboy sighed happily, purple backpack over shoulder. He had gone to Superhero Camp all last week and over the weekend, so he was happy to be home. He had gone alone, because Chum Chum _insisted _he stayed behind and waited until it was his turn to go to Sidekick Camp. Well, he _said _that, but Fanboy had asked if he could tell the other heroes at camp he was going "lone wolf." Thankfully, as tolerant as Chum Chum was, he said yes.

Fanboy walked on the sidewalk of his vibrant, spunky, and colorful hometown. "Wow, a week sure does fly by fast!" He commented to himself. "Well, of course, time flies by when you're learning to actually _fly._" As he chuckled at his own little joke, he saw a familiar face walking up ahead. He squinted, putting a hand over his eyes. _No, it couldn't be… _he thought, walking up a little closer. _THIS early? On a SUNDAY? NO WAY!_

Fanboy snuck up swiftly, but silently, behind Kyle. Once Fanboy was close enough, he suddenly grabbed Kyle's shoulders and yelled, "BOO!" Surprisingly, Kyle didn't jump.

No, he _froze._ "Kyle?" Fanboy asked in a worried tone. "Are you alright?" Kyle turned around, and Fanboy kinda wished he hadn't. Kyle eyes were wide and his pupils looked like small, round dots. He was wearing the biggest smile that Fanboy had_ EVER seen,_ which, on Kyle, was frankly disturbing. "Yeah! I'm alright!" he replied happily.

"In fact, I'm BETTER than alright!" He continued, holding his arms out as if expecting a hug. "In fact, I feel like a RAINBOW! Do you feel like a RAINBOW, Fanboy?"

"Eh…" Fanboy had no reply. And who could blame him? A preteen who was, in a way, gothic, was now acting like the happiest person alive. He looked down at a very frightened-looking Scrivener Elf. "Eh, it's complicated." was his only reply.

"What happened?" Fanboy asked, looking at the now spinning wizard. "Well, Kyle-"

"Look!" Kyle yelled. "Flowers! Let's go pick some!" He grabbed the Elf by the hand and ran off into a different direction. Fanboy walked at a fast pace away from Kyle, hoping he would find something _normal _at the Fanlair.

"Hey, I'm home!" Fanboy yelled into the water tower, dropping his bag. "Look Chum Chum, I got a free-" He stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropping to the floor.

Chum Chum was in the middle of dipping Yo. He was wearing his suit, while Yo was wearing a red dress and makeup. Slow dance music was playing softly in the background. Fanboy gave Chum Chum the 'What in the heck?' look. "Fanboy, I can explain!" Chum Chum called out, seeing his friend's eye twitching violently. "I-" "Chum Chum!" Yo squealed.

She hugged Chum Chum tighter. "Dance with me!" She and Chum Chum started doing the waltz, and by the time Chum Chum turned Fanboy had ran out of the Fanlair. Fanboy panted, leaning on the front side on the building of which the water town was located on top of. What was _wrong _with today? Perhaps he could ease his mind with a Frosty Freezy Freeze….

Fanboy walked into the Frosty Mart with the jingle of the bell. So far, his day had been everything BUT expected. Now, he could only get a Frosty Freezy Freeze and hope it could take his mind off things. He slipped Lenny 50 cents from over the counter without looking. "Surprising, isn't it Lenny? Yep, it's just me today. Hey, has your day been weird, or was it just mine?" He asked, slurping the pink and blue flavored ice slush.

"Actually, it has."

Fanboy whipped around, almost having a heart attack. Lenny wasn't behind the counter!

No, it was someone else. And it freaked the HECK out of him. BOOG. WAS. WORKING."B-Boog?" Fanboy asked, exasperated. "Well if YOU'RE working then who's-"The answer to his question cut him off. "Yeah, chomp that chimp! Get those bananas!

Lenny was goofing off at the Chimp Chomp machine. His eyeballs were red, yet as wide as they could go. He wore a crazed smile, his face intent on the arcade game.

"Um, Lenny?" Boog asked sheepishly. "WHAT?" Lenny replied irritably. "It's national Park Day, and, we like, said we go with everyone else, alright?" "Fine." Lenny whined. He whipped out a portable game player and hooked it into the machine, his previous game now on the handheld. Boog waved bye and Lenny grunted as they walked out.

Fanboy was now just recovering from the shock of all this. He closed his jaw, then tightened it. He wanted answers, and since no one would tell them to him, he would have to get them himself. He balled his fists. Whether they liked it or not, he was getting the truth.

Everyone was enjoying National Park Day. Lenny sat on the bench playing Chimp Chomp, Boog was helping Chum Chum and Yo (who were holding hands) go around faster on the Merry Go Round, and Kyle kept going back and forth on the Monkey Bars, his elf watching from below. Fanboy marched down to what he thought of as a battlefield.

"Excuse me.." Fanboy said. He was droned out by the portable Chimp Chomp. "EXCUSE ME…." He said once more. Finally, he stamped his foot down. "HEY!"

Everyone froze where they were standing; well, AMOST everyone. Kyle merely flipped around and hung upside-down from the monkey bars, suspended only by his knees. "Okay, I want answers." Fanboy breathed. "But," He pointed to Kyle "He goes last."

Everyone came up one at a time; Boog needed extra money and Lenny had gotten addicted to Chimp Chomp as a past time; Yo made a bet that Chum Chum couldn't romance her, and Chum Chum couldn't refuse. Finally, Fanboy walked over to the _still _upside-down Kyle. "What about you?" He asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Long Story short," The elf started, "His new headache medicine is making him loopy." At that moment Kyle fell off and landed on his shoulder, a horrible cracking noise emerging. "Hehheh, I fell down… Ow…I'm hurt, heh." Fanboy helped the crazed wizard up, Kyle now holding his arm. "Okay, first we fix Kyle's arm… then we see how much stuff he can break like this."

"Yay! I get to make stuff blow up!"


End file.
